Dear Future Us
by Ani-chan Lover23
Summary: The Future comes to visit! And who's Kouto Bakugou? Izuku comes across a boy who reminds him of Kaachan, he brings the child to UA because he doesn't know what to do! Then he met future him, telling him the he married Todoroki and Kaachan! But sadly, they died, and future him wouldn't tell them how they died! What would happen to them? Shouto x Izuku x Katsuki mpreg!


I blinked into the eyes of a child that has the striking resemblance to Kaachan, he looked like about 4 years old, the child had red and white hair, and he was adorable.

"Mama" The little boy raised his hands "Up!" I frantically looked around, but I was the only one there, then it clicked, 'He said Mama' I shakily pointed at me "M-me?" the boy nodded "Ehhhhh!"

General POV.

Class 1-A was shocked to say the least as Izuku came in with a child in his arms, he explained everything to them.

"Let me get this straight, you saw the kid walking alone then he looked at you and called you Mama?" Momo asked, Izuku solemnly nodded.

"Isn't he cute?" Uchako coo-ed with the other girls but when she lifted the little boy, he started to fuss and cry, reaching out for Izuku, who sighed.

"What is his name- ribbit?" Asui asked "I haven't asked him yet" Izuku told the others

"Hey there, My name is Mina, what's yours?" Mina kneeled, they guys were utterly useless in these cases.

The little boy looked at her questionably "Kouto Bakugou" Katsuki chocked on his siliva but before he can say anything Round face beat him to it.

Uraraka had a evil smile plastered on her face "What's your mama's name?"

"Todoroki Izuku" Shouto raised a brow, Izuku eyes widened "There's a lot of Izuku's in the world that can't be me right!? And there are a lot of Todoroki's in Japan, it can be just a coincidence right!?" Izuku muttered

"Stup Mumbling Shit Nerd!" Katsuki shouted earning him a glare from the female population including Deku "Stop cursing in front of Kouchan! He might get a foul mouth because of you!"

"Don't patronize me you shi- Nerd!" Katsuki corrected himself when Deku glared at him, and he wasn't scared of that shitty nerd! He just has times when he can get terrifying.

"Ne, Kouto-kun, who's you papa?" Jirou asked

"I don't have a papa, but I have a Dad and Pops!" the boy said with twinkling eyes that reminded them of Izuku.

"they're Shouto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugou!" the room fell silent and looked at Izuku, Shouto, and Katsuki and then looked at Kouto.

Kiminari burst in laughter and then the others followed "Ehhh? Are you sure?" Uraraka asked the boy who nodded

"Deku-kun-" Uraraka stopped in mid sentence when she saw his flaming red face, it looked like he blew a fuse.

Then she looked at Shouto who was burning, covering his blush, the to Katsuki who was gaping like a fish with a blush on his face, he was for once speechless.

"but I rarely see them though….. Mama he gets very sad but he always smile to cheer me up! And Mama Inko and Dad Might is there for me too!" and that confirmed Izuku that indeed that this child was his.

'But how can he be mine? Males can't get pregnant! Or can they?' Izuku was having a mental break down

"Why aren't they with you?" Uraraka asked, she was disturbed by the fact, Kouto never mentioned her and the others

"Mama went to America with Dad Might! We came to, japan to visit Mama Inko, I never met Dad and Pops though, I never met them in my entire life" (by the way, people are under impression that Izuku is All Might's illegitimate child in this fiction)

"How cruel… I can imagine Bakugou doing that but never Todoroki-kun, I'm disappointed Todoroki-kun- ribbit" Asui said

"You guys are missing the fact that I am 16! And a male at that! I cant get pregnant! And Kouchan is like 4 or 5 years old! I remember that it take nine months before I can give birth! And a another 4 or 5 years to be this big!" Izuku stated the facts

Kouto stared at his Mama, but he felt that this Mama was younger "Mama is not my Mama" Kouto said, he placed his chubby hands on his Mama's cheeks .

"This Mama is younger, but his height is like my Mama though" Everyone snickered, Izuku pouted, Does this mean that he never grew taller?

"Oi you brats! Why the hell are you doing! I told you self study! Not socializing!" Aizawa-sensei grumbled then noticed Kouto "Oi who's the kid?"

A green light appeared from the ceiling and a figure swiftly fell down, quirk activated, Aizawa-sensei cancel their quirk, and the figure fell down, face first.

They came face to face to a more mature version of Izuku, his hair was longer and his body was lean with muscles "Ehhhhhh!?"

Few minutes later, the future Izuku or something like that was tied by Aizawa-sensei, and All Might was in the room, keeping an eye on the guy.

"Who are you?" All Might asked

"This is so weird…" the future Izuku said "I'm Todoroki Izuku, I'm married to Todoroki Shouto and Bakugou Katsuki, I have a 5 year old boy name Kouto Bakugou, And All Might… .your a walking stick and Grand Torino is addicted to Taiyaki"

All Might laughed and without a doubt, this was Izuku "Izuku, shonen! You grew! How are you?" Future Izuku gave him a look.

"My son sent back to the past and I followed him so we can go back together, but instead here I am tied down in a chair looking at my old classmates and my decease husbands, isn't the best situation isn't it?" Future Izuku said with sass.

"Decease?" Present Izuku asked "I would rather not bring talk about my husbands' deaths" Future Izuku said, his shoulder tensed

"How did they die?" Future Izuku came face to face to Present Izuku "It's. … better that you shouldn't know, if you do, then my future won't exist, you, won't exist, neither will Kouto, he is the only connection with Kaachan and Shouchan"

Present Izuku flinched, he can feel the sadness, the hurt, everything! He couldn't take it anymore, tears rolled down his cheeks "It hurts… … You're hurting…"

Future Izuku turned away "I miss them, it was my fault they died, if I was strong enough- *crack*" The room was quite after Katsuki punched Future Izuku

"You fucking Deku! You self-sacrificing useless IDIOT! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE STOP DOUBTING YOURSELF! AND IF I FUCKING GAVE ME SHITTY LIFE TO YOU, YOU BETTER NOT WATSE IT!" Katsuki growled


End file.
